jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominique Paradis
| occupation = Intelligence operative | affiliation = French Intelligence Service | status = Deceased, fell to death | role = Bond girl | portrayed = Lena Reno | first_appearance = 007: Nightfire | last_appearance = 007: Nightfire }} Dominique Paradis is a fictional French Intelligence agent and ally to James Bond in the 2002 video-game 007: Nightfire. The main Bond girl of the game, the player encounters her early in the game as she attempts to track down a missing nuclear warhead. She is voiced by Lena Reno. Game biography Paris Prelude Dominique and Bond first meet during "Paris Prelude", the opening mission of 007: Nightfire (console edition). Bond is assigned to protect the operative as she attempts to prevent an act of terrorism in Paris on New Year's Eve. Moments from being overwhelmed by enemies, Bond rescues her and continues the pursuit in his Vanquish. After preventing the terrorists from destroying the Eiffel Tower, the pair celebrate the new year together over a glass of champagne. The Exchange Following the Paris incident, Dominique is assigned to track down a missing nuclear warhead. She discovers that the trail of evidence leads to supposed green industrialist Rafael Drake and goes undercover to find out more. Consequently, she seduces Drake and becomes his mistress. This allows Dominique attends a party hosted at his Austrian castle. Acting as Bond's contact, she meets him in the library and the pair share an intimate moment before being interrupted by CIA agent Zoe Nightshade. Noting that Drake's associate Alexander Mayhew has arrived with a stolen missile guidance module, they conclude an exchange is immanent. Dominique suggests that the meeting will probably occur in the nearby conference room and quickly heads back to the party before Drake can suspect anything. Night Shift Their paths cross again at the Phoenix Building in Tokyo, as Bond infiltrates the villain's headquarters under the cover of darkness. As she arrives at the building by helicopter, she notices Bond scaling the building's exterior and intercepts him in the stairwell. Confirming that Bond has walked into a trap, she helps him escape; suggesting that he take the stairwell to the rooftop and parachute to safety. The pair embrace, unaware that they have been caught on a surveillance camera. Phoenix Fire They meet for a final time after Bond is drugged and transported back to the Phoenix Building by Kiko Hayashi. Kiko and two thugs escort Bond to Drake, who is dining with Dominique on the rooftop helipad. After announcing that he is aware of Dominique's betrayal, Kiko is ordered to throw her over the side of the building. Dominique attempts to defend herself and provides a successful distraction for Bond's escape, showing an impressive talent in martial arts. However, Kiko easily defeats her and suddenly kicks Dominique squarely in the gut, knocking Dominique off the side of the helipad to her death, seventy floors below to the lobby floor. Bond survives and gets out of the building by being picked up by Alura in a red getaway car, but was left distraught about Dominique's death, explaining that he "lost a friend". In the level Countdown, Bond avenges Dominique by confronting Kiko at Drake's launching silo where she is killed by incineration from the spacecraft's engines. Images NightFire_-_James_Bond_and_Dominique_Paradis.png|Bond and Dominique are interrupted by Zoe Nightshade , as seen in the GameCube variant. Jamesnightgc 002-large.jpg|Dominique meets Zoe. Bond and Dominique kiss in the stairwell (Nightfire, GC).png|Bond and Dominique kiss in the stairwell, as seen in the GameCube variant of Nightfire (2002). domnique artwork.png|Dominique's Concept Art NightFire_-_Dominique_knocked_to_her_death.jpg|Dominique dies. Category:James Bond characters Category:Game characters Category:Nightfire characters Category:Allies Category:Bond Girls Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Nightfire Multiplayer Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Intelligence operatives Category:French